


Lazy Afternoon

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Dick, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Well, if you don't mind. Could you do a happy Villain!Dick jaydick prompt? Could be in the far future were the boy finally saw a fucking therapist instead of taking his issues out on some poor woman, and is actually functioning now. Just, happy Dick!-----------Jason and Dick enjoy a simple afternoon together. Takes place way in the far future of the Villain!Dick ‘verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. Fluff and rainbows and happiness! Hope it makes up for how long this took! Enjoy!

Dick stretched out like a cat on the couch as he watched Jason read some book he couldn’t see the title of on the window seat. His white streak fell slightly into his eyes and the hoodie he wore hung loosely on his large frame. The sun shone brightly through the window, making Jason’s tan skin glow pleasantly in the light. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold, but Jason was much too far away for Dick to be completely content with the situation.

Instead of getting up to rectify the situation, Dick let out a melancholy sigh and waited for Jason to look over at him. When Jason didn’t glance up from his book, Dick sighed even louder than before and waited again for him to look. Yet again, Jason continued to read his book without bothering to see what Dick was making noise about. He sat up angrily and glared at the book in Jason’s hands for personally offending him by taking all of Jason’s attention.

With an aggravated huff, Dick pushed himself off the couch and went to stand over Jason with his arms crossed over his chest. Jason still continued to read instead of pay him any attention, so Dick snatched the book out of his hands and tossed it away. He then climbed into his lap and gave him an unimpressed look, that Jason returned with a pointed look in the direction his book had been thrown.

“Did you need something?”

“Yes, attention. You were ignoring me for a book. That’s rude.”

“You’ve been napping all afternoon. How was I supposed to know you were awake?”

Dick brushed Jason’s hair out of his face and jutted his lip out into a pout. “You should have heard me.”

“I was busy. You probably noticed before you stole my book from me.”

“Is it more interesting than I am?”

“More interesting than sitting around and watching you sleep.”

“Rude.” After sticking out his tongue, Dick turned around to lean back against Jason’s chest and stretched out to get comfortable. “We should do something today. I don’t know what, but something.”

“We’d have to get dressed and get up to go do something.”

“I didn’t say anything about leaving. It’s too cold outside to leave. There’s plenty of things we could do that don’t require outside.”

“Like reading?”

“No! Things we can do together that aren’t boring.”

“Reading isn’t boring.”

Even though Jason wouldn’t be able to see, Dick rolled his eyes at him and pulled a face. “Yes, it is. I’ve tried to read some of those books and they put me to sleep. Come on, Jay!”

“Do you even know what you want to do?”

“No. You come up with something.”

“I already offered a suggestion. It’s your turn to contribute.”

“Are you going to pout until I let you finish your book?”

“I’m not pouting!” Before Jason could wipe the look off his face, Dick quickly turned around and caught him. “Don’t give me that look. You’re the one who suggested we do something. Come up with an idea.”

“We could watch a movie?”

“Not very exciting.”

“Yoga?”

“Never again. You nearly broke me in half last time. We’re never ever doing that again.”

“Spoilsport. How about we bake something? A chocolate cake sounds really good right now.”

Jason snorted in his ear and dodged the elbow Dick sent backwards in an attempt to knock him in the side. “Don’t you remember the last time you tried to bake?”

“But you’ll be helping me this time.”

“Even if I wanted to babysit you in the kitchen, we would need baking supplies to bake a cake and we don’t have any.”

“Since when do we not have baking supplies?”

“Since you nearly burned down the kitchen and we haven’t bought anything to bake with between that time and now.”

“No need to sass me.”

“I’m not sassing. I’m just telling you why we don’t have anything to bake with.”

“Sassing.” Dick dropped his head back against Jason’s chest so he could stare aimlessly up at the ceiling, hoping inspiration would strike. “What else is there to do? I let Barbara borrow my board games for that game night she hosted and I only have half a deck of cards.”

“Why do you only have half a deck?”

“Never you mind. Your turn.”

“My turn?”

“What can we do that doesn’t involving outdoors or reading?”

“We could just do this.”

Dick wrinkled his eyebrows up in confusion, then craned his neck awkwardly back to look up at Jason. “We’re not doing anything.”

“Exactly. No one’s here to interrupt and we have nothing we have to do today. We don’t even have to go out tonight if we don’t want to. We could just stay in and do more of this.”

“Just this? Because now that you mention it, I can think of something else we could do with all this free time.”

“Oh, really? What could you have possibly come up with?”

“So much sass from you today. Luckily, I know a way to shut you up.”

Their lips met for a lazy kiss that filled Dick with warmth and a feeling of being at home he only ever felt around Jason. He tangled his hands into Jason’s soft hair, then let out a pleased hum when Jason returned the favor by gripping his hips softly. The kiss deepened as Jason’s lips became more forceful and persistent and Dick returned in kind, not wanting to let Jason take control. The movement of their bodies had them tilting dangerously to one side, until Dick finally felt himself falling through the air.

They hit the ground with a heavy thump and a couple of stray elbows that landed in uncomfortable spots, probably leaving bruises behind. Dick grunted under Jason’s weight and tried to push him off, but couldn’t get enough leverage to do so. The other pushed up onto his hands and looked down at Dick with an unimpressed face, like it was all his fault for them falling. He stuck his tongue out in response and flipped their positions, so he could go back to straddling Jason’s waist.

“That was not my fault.”

“You dragged me down with you!”

“There’s no way I could have dragged you down that easily. That was all you. You probably did it on purpose.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Floor sex.”

Jason chuckled under his breath, then sat up and pressed a short kiss to Dick’s lips. “I just wanted to see the look on your face, but I don’t have anything else to do today.”

“Spontaneous then.”

“Can it really be spontaneous if we just talked about?”

“Quiet. I’m about to have my way with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
